Vibration is a primary manner by which electronic devices transmit tactual stimulation to the human body. A Motor has been widely applied, as an important device, to a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a smart wrist watch, a game joystick, and VR glasses, so as to provide matched vibration effects under different application scenarios, thereby providing to a user with a vivid and rich experience. When a motor is driven by a sine signal with a single frequency, the motor vibration output signal envelope monotonously increases to a stable state, i.e. a smooth output, if the frequency of the sine signal is the same as a resonance frequency. However, since there is only one frequency for the output signal, the output effect is excessively monotonous. To enrich frequency components of the output signal, a method for obtaining a motor vibration output signal by exciting a motor system with a non-resonance frequency sine signal is provided. In this way, the user is provided with rich experiences.
However, the inventor finds that there are several problems in the prior art: the non-resonance frequency sine signal is directly input into the motor system, and thus there will be a phenomenon of rapid rise and fall for the motor vibration output signal envelope before entering the stable state, which is an oscillating but not smooth output, and thus making people feel disharmonious.